Love is so dangerous
by Snape02
Summary: Le Gouverneur se retrouve seul après l'abandon de ses deux hommes de main. Voici le récit de ses pensées lors de ses déambulations et son point de vue lors de sa rencontre avec les Chambler. Spoilers saison 4.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le modeste petit OS que j'ai écrit sur la série The Walking Dead. Vous vous en rendrez compte, mon personnage préféré est le Gouverneur. ^-^ J'aime énormément l'idée d'un homme qui devient un tyran pour protéger sa fille, en vain. Evidemment, je ne cautionne pas certains de ses actes qui sont particulièrement cruels (j'aimais beaucoup Hershel), mais j'aime les personnages psychologiquement torturés. Et puis, il faut dire ce qui est, Philip Blake est sacrément charismatique ! XD**

 **J'ai lu le livre _Rise of the Governor_** **et j'ai regardé la série. C'est sur cette dernière que je me base pour mon OS, qui retrace le début de la saison 4 pour mon personnage préféré. J'ai voulu me mettre dans sa tête pour essayer de retracer ses pensées et sa rencontre avec les Chambler. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que je ne suis pas trop OOC. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Robert Kirkman et les réalisateurs de la série. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce texte, hormis le plaisir de l'avoir écrit.**

* * *

Cela fait des jours, des semaines, peut-être des mois. En fait, pour être honnête, je n'en sais plus rien. Depuis cette désastreuse attaque de la prison où j'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau -tout ça à cause d'une bande de lâches ! Lâches qui m'ont abandonné dès que la peur s'est emparée de leur petit esprit fragile-, depuis ce moment là, le temps semble s'être arrêté. Cette étrange sensation s'est pour ainsi dire accentuée avec le départ précipité, et ma foi un peu inattendu, de Martinez et Shumpert. Certes, cet abandon soudain m'a fait...Disons m'a fait un peu réfléchir. Peut-être est-ce aussi le fruit de la solitude : lorsqu'on est seul, il reste peu de choses hormis nos propres pensées. Ainsi, après avoir perdu ma petite Penny chérie et Woodbury -que j'avais sciemment brûlé pour tourner cette page douloureuse-, voilà que j'ai perdu mes deux hommes de mains sur lesquels je comptais le plus. Mais loin de moi l'idée de m'apitoyer ! Plutôt me faire mordre par un rôdeur que de céder à des sentiments aussi ridicules !

Me voilà donc sur les routes, moi, Philip Blake, le Gouverneur, ignorant parfaitement où me mènent mes pas et mes pensées.

Tout ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que je dois me poser quelque part. En sûreté, de préférence. Je suis fatigué de toute cette marche que je me suis imposée, et j'ai faim. Malheureusement, j'ai vu la fin de mes provisions arriver un peu trop vite à mon goût il y a déjà quelques temps de cela. A défaut de mieux, j'ai donc du me mettre à piller les habitations et magasins que je pouvais croiser, avec tout le hasard que cela comporte. Et sûrement ne suis-je pas le premier à fouiller ces endroits car mes récoltes ne sont pas très bonnes. Je resonge alors aux fêtes que j'organisais autrefois à Woodbury -et que cette époque me semble loin !-. J'aimerais pouvoir y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour me désaltérer et remplir cet estomac qui gronde un peu trop.

Pense à autre chose, Philip ! Il faut que tu trouves un abri ! La nourriture viendra après.

Si tu en trouves.

Je suis tel un fantôme, ou plus exactement un mort-vivant. L'un d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'un rôdeur s'approche un peu trop près de moi, je ne prends même pas la peine de l'abattre. Je me contente de l'éviter d'un pas sur le côté. Je n'ai tout simplement plus envie de fracasser des crânes à longueur de journées. A croire que le Gouverneur de Woodbury n'est plus vraiment lui-même. Cela en ferait rire plus d'un, j'en suis sûr. C'est comme ma barbe. Je dois être méconnaissable avec ça, ou du moins repoussant. Mais on me pardonnera de ne pas avoir trouvé de rasoir au cours de mes péripéties !

Penny...Penny avait horreur de cette barbe de trois jours que je me laissais parfois pousser par négligence. Elle disait que ça la piquait quand elle me faisait un bisou. Alors je prenais soin de me raser. C'est ridicule, mais je me demande ce qu'elle dirait de celle que j'arbore aujourd'hui. Probablement lui arracherait elle une grimace. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour la voir, cette petite moue qui m'amusait tant autrefois ? Lorsque tout allait bien, que ma petite Penny s'épanouissait dans son monde de naïveté enfantine et que rien ne semblait pouvoir affecter ce bonheur que je croyais éternel. Lorsque sa mère était encore en vie et que notre existence n'était que la banale routine d'une famille américaine. Que ne sacrifierais-je pas, quelle vie ne détruirais-je pas si cela me permettait de revivre ne serait-ce qu'un instant ces souvenirs doux-amers à ma mémoire ?

Mes jambes tremblent mais je le réalise à peine. Un prénom, celui de ma fille, résonne dans ma tête en me coupant littéralement du monde extérieur. Je revois tous les bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble sans que je n'eu conscience de la chance que j'avais alors. Je revois ensuite les premiers jours de l'épidémie et les mois de calvaire qui ont suivis. Je me revois protéger mon enfant comme si mon amour suffisait à lui garantir la vie. Mais c'était faux. Je n'ai pas été un assez bon père pour la sauver des zombies, puis de cette abrutie de Michonne. Et je me vois finalement ici, déambulant seul, comme une âme en peine cherchant désespérément un moyen de survivre dans ce monde où plus rien ne me retient. Autrefois, ou plutôt il y a quelques semaines, lorsque j'étais encore le leader de Woodbury, je déclarais à qui voulait l'entendre que les suicidaires n'étaient que des lâches, de faibles déserteurs qui ne méritaient que notre mépris. Disons que...Dans les tréfonds de mes pensées et l'intimité de mon âme, il n'est pas impossible que je n'ai jamais remis en question la dureté de mes propos.

Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge. Lorsque mon sac glisse de mon épaule, je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste pour tenter de le rattraper. Au contraire, il me semble qu'il m'entraine dans sa chute : mes jambes cèdent pour de bon et l'instant suivant, je me suis effondré face contre terre, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité.

Et puis c'est à ce moment que je la vois. Penny.

A une cinquantaine de mètres de là, elle me regarde à travers une fenêtre, à l'étage. Je reste un instant figé, le cœur emplit par un sentiment bizarre. L'incompréhension se fraye un chemin dans mes pensées. Comment...Comment est-ce possible ? Penny est... Elle n'est plus parmi nous ! C'est impossible, je suis assurément en train de délirer. A moins que ce soit bien elle et que je sois mort moi aussi, peut-être grâce au rôdeur que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure ! Béni soit ce rôdeur, alors ! Et puis...Qu'en ai-je à faire ? Penny est là, qu'elle soit le fruit de mon esprit ou un fantôme m'importe guère au bout du compte ! Je veux simplement la revoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Je me relève donc, non sans difficulté car mon corps ne semble pas de cet avis. Mon estomac hurle famine et tous mes muscles me supplient de faire une pause. Je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre de choses que l'on pouvait encore ressentir après la mort. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je vais revoir ma fille, et rien ne pourrait affecter ma joie à cette idée.

Je me traine comme je le peux jusqu'au bâtiment qui héberge mon enfant. A première vue, il parait désert. Je ne désespère pas pour autant et pousse la porte avec délicatesse avant de monter les escaliers en titubant. Je suis obligé de me cramponner à la rambarde de peur de chuter une seconde fois. Alors que je grimpe lentement, mais sûrement, je n'imagine pas du tout une éventuelle attaque d'un rôdeur qui pourrait se tapisser dans un recoin sombre. Une unique pensée me traverse soudainement l'esprit : je ne me suis pas rasée et cela va faire grimacer Penny. Cette réflexion me ferait presque sourire. Arrivé au palier de l'étage, je pousse lentement la porte qui me semble correspondre à la fenêtre que j'ai distingué, le cœur battant.

La seconde suivante, ce même cœur loupe un douloureux battement.

Je suis accueilli par un pistolet braqué droit sur moi. Derrière l'arme se trouve une jeune femme d'à peine la trentaine, les cheveux bruns et les traits tirés par l'anxiété. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela et froisse donc les sourcils d'incrédulité. Cette menace me ramène brusquement à la réalité. Je ne suis pas mort, malheureusement. Mais alors... Alors pourquoi ai-je vu Penny à la fenêtre il n'y a pas dix minutes ?

J'obtiens très vite la réponse à ma question. Un coup d'œil au delà de mon agresseur me permet d'apercevoir trois autres personnes: une jolie jeune femme qui ressemble énormément à la première, un homme âgé assis dans un fauteuil et une petite fille à ses côtés. Au risque de paraître étrange, mon regard se fixe sur l'enfant. Sept ou huit ans, les cheveux blonds, l'air fragile et innocent. De loin et dans l'état où j'étais, je ne pouvais que me méprendre en pensant voir Penny. Dire que cette prise de conscience me brise le cœur est un euphémisme. Je sais bien que c'était ridicule, stupide et irréel, mais l'état de désespoir où je me trouvais m'avait laissé croire à un miracle. Et pourtant, face à la réalité à laquelle je ne pouvais résolument me soustraire, mon cœur a été comme poignardé, écrasé puis réduit en miettes et jeté au vent. Je suis tout simplement abattu. De nouveau.

Tout l'espoir que j'avais senti naitre dans mon cœur disparaît comme d'un coup de baguette magique, et pour ne pas laisser la frustration et la douleur se peindre sur mon visage, j'opte pour le masque de la froideur. En réalité, je songe même à faire demi-tour pour laisser cette petite famille en paix, mais cela ne semble pas dans les plans de mon agresseur :

\- Donne moi tes armes. M'ordonne t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air assurée.

Je doute qu'elle sache avec qui elle se permet tant de familiarités. Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais le chef incontesté de la population de Woodbury. Un chef qui savait se faire craindre et imposer son autorité sous des airs de bon dirigeant. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien qu'un vagabond tombé par hasard sur une petite famille de survivants. Autrefois, cette femme n'aurait jamais osé me menacer ainsi. Mais les choses ont changé.

Je donne donc mes armes sans opposer la moindre résistance. Mon regard passe sur chacun des individus de ce petit appartement. Je me demande comment ils ont bien pu survivre tout ce temps avec un vieillard et une enfant. En fait, je ne me demande même pas ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi. Et j'ai bien raison de ne pas m'inquiéter, car la jeune femme qui se présente sous le nom de Tara m'informe que je peux passer la nuit dans l'appartement d'en face.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Je pensais que la générosité était morte en même temps que la civilisation humaine. Apparemment, pas tout à fait.

Je finis par accepter de manière succincte et vais trouver refuge là où on me l'a indiqué. Je trouve un canapé encore en bon état et m'y allonge avec un plaisir que je n'imaginais plus. Je suis épuisée et dormirais volontiers si tant de pensées ne voltigeaient pas dans mon esprit.

Je pense à ma famille qui n'est plus et à celle que je viens de rencontrer. Je pense à Penny et à cette petite fille dont j'ignore encore le nom. Pourquoi _encore_ ? Tu ne le sauras jamais Philip, tu repars demain dès l'aube et cette gamine ne doit pas t'affecter. Tu ne la connais même pas, en plus. Ni elle, ni sa famille. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée que de chercher à rester un peu avec eux. Ce ne seraient que des poids qui nuiraient à ta survie.

J'en suis à ce stade-là dans mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte. Il s'agit de l'autre jeune femme qui m'apporte... Une assiette ? Non, c'est impossible. Ils ont déjà été assez inconscients pour accueillir un inconnu dans leur immeuble, pourquoi partageraient-ils leurs rations avec lui ? Cette famille me déconcerte. Malgré moi, je sens pointer dans mon cœur quelque chose qui ressemble à de...la reconnaissance. _Mauvaise idée, Philip..._

La jeune femme reste un moment pour me faire la conversation, ou plutôt pour monologuer car je lui réponds assez peu. Je découvre qu'elle s'appelle Lily, et que l'enfant, Meghan, est sa fille. Elle m'avoue aussi qu'en me voyant, la petite a cru que j'étais son père, revenu après avoir pris la fuite des mois auparavant. Je suis sur le point de reconnaître mon erreur quant à l'identité de la gamine, mais je préfère finalement ne pas m'étaler.

Lily est une jeune femme tout à fait sympathique. Malgré ma froideur évidente, elle se montre agréable avec moi. Cela me touche autant que cela me surprend. Finalement, lorsqu'elle repart, je ne parviens pas à me résoudre à manger la bouillie répugnante qu'elle m'a pourtant donné de bon cœur. Pour donner toutefois l'illusion que je l'ai mangée et ne pas vexer mes hôtes, je la jette par la fenêtre.

Au moment de me recoucher et de chercher le sommeil, je me dis que je ne pourrais pas rester ici plus longtemps. Que cette famille est certes très généreuse, mais que je ne peux pas abuser de leur hospitalité. Que je dois partir pour ne surtout pas m'attacher à eux et m'attirer des problèmes. Que je ne dois penser qu'à moi et les laisser tomber.

Le lendemain, je prendrai le risque d'aller fouiller l'appartement du dessus pour trouver un jeu qui passerait le temps à la petite Meghan.

Le surlendemain, j'irai chercher des bouteilles d'oxygènes au péril de ma vie, tout ça pour espérer faire vivre plus longtemps le père de Lily, dévoré par la maladie.

Au bout du compte, je me retrouve conduisant ce van, en route pour une destination inconnue où je pourrais mettre en sécurité cette famille.

 _Ma_ famille.

* * *

 **Voilà tout. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je suis assez hésitante quant à la qualité de ce que je viens d'écrire, donc je serais ravie si vous vouliez bien me laisser une review (bonne ou mauvaise, je prends volontiers du moment que c'est constructif).**

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année**

 **XXX**


End file.
